At the Youth Center/Angel Grove Monster Tour
This is how we come to the Youth Center and the Angel Grove Monster Tour goes in The Darkest Day. then see the Youth Center. Then it cuts inside Thorax: You should've seen Elgar and Kalibak's faces, Ocellus. Ocellus: A rock slide. How can ''we ''miss all the good stuff? Ashley: Not ''all ''the good stuff. Pharynx: Did I mention that we got tickets for the Angel Grove Monster Tour? out Justin and Ocellus tickets to the Angel Grove Monster Tour Justin: Alright! James: I heard that's where tour guides take you to places where Rangers, heroes and the Justice League fought monsters. Carlos: You wouldn't catch me on ''that ''tour. Ashley: Then I guess you don't want ''this. ''Huh? a ticket to Carlos it cuts to Bulk giving a monster tour Bulk: Step right this way to the last stop of Angel Grove's Monster Tour. Thorax: I can't believe you talked us into this, Ashley. Ashley: Oh, come on, Thorax, it's been fun. Bulk: A lot of people see monsters at this very spot. If we wait just a few minutes, we might just see one of Angel Grove's famous monsters. Ocellus: herself More like Angel Grove's ''infamous ''monsters. Bulk: What will it be? Pudgy Pig? Eye Guy? The Packster? a fake monster arrives which confuses the crowd and a little girl walks to it Little girl: You're not a real monster! it laughs fake monster turns out to be Skull Bulk: Uh, sorry, folks, we're just having a little fun here. This is my good pal, Skull. Ocellus: Yep, good for you. Bulk: You know, we really did once see an alien spaceship land in that lake. at the lake Little girl: I saw some aliens once. Skull: Yeah, good for you. Man: Yeah, I saw the alien ship too. Woman: I thought we were gonna see a real monster. The pamplet said that we were gonna see a monster or a real Ranger, hero, or Justice League in action! Bulk: Skull Skull, you can put your head back on. then the crowd leaves as the Rangers and our heroes walk to them Carlos: Nice monster suit. Mac Grimborn: Bulk, Skull, I thought Lieutenant Stone hired you to give monster ''tours, ''not make a mob. Lieutenat Stone: arrives That's what I thought, too. Bulk: But.... We were just trying to show them where the evil alien spacecraft land in the lake. Lieutenant Stone: Not the alien spaceship story ''again? ''Aw, I've had enough for one day, but we'll try this again tomorrow. leaves as Bulk throws his flag and hat to the grass Thomas: Excuse us. walk away from Bulk and Skull communicator beeps as he answers it Mac Grimborn: Go ahead, Alpha. Alpha 6: Hey, yo, Mac, you and the others better pop on over here. There's something I gotta tell you. Mac Grimborn: We're on our way. they head to the Power Chamber Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga